


Chucky looks up porn

by ericharrispiss



Category: Child’s Play - Fandom, Horror Movies - Fandom, Horror slashers, Slashers - Fandom
Genre: Autism, F/M, Rape, Violence, for fucks sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Just, Chucky looks up porn.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Chicago. No shit. The fucking day was terrible because Chucky got his ass kicked by a little girl, but he eventually had revenge by shoving his cock so down her throat she actually fucking died. Tiffany didn't know this though. Chucky wanted to keep this as a secret because she would beat his dick with a bat. It was 1 in the morning, he was bored as fuck. He looked towards the computer and walked to it, he turned it on and went on Andy Barclay's Facebook profile, spamming it. But Andy reported him and Chucky shouted shitload of curses. Then he looked at google's search bar and began to think. He typed in "p" and stopped for a second, then began to type "ornhub".  
He saw some hot Japanese girls porno and clicked on it, which made Chucky fap in pleasure.  
Then he clicked on a video that said "Doll shoves his cock down little bitch's throat" and he was surprised, someone recorded him! He had to find out who uploaded it before Tiffany sees it! Chucky began to hack like fucking hackerman and the address of the person who uploaded it was....his own fucking house! He growled, who the fuck was retarded enough to do it?! He kicked the twins' door open to reveal Glen passed out on the floor with various drugs besides him and Glenda laughing while she was sitting at the computer. Chucky grabbed her by the throat and shouted in her face "BITCH, DID YOU UPLOAD THAT FUCKING VIDEO?! DELETE IT OR I'LL SHOVE MY DICK SO UP YOUR ASS IT WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Glenda laughed at him and said "Make me, bitch."  
Chucky lost his shit and began, much to her surprise, to undress himself.  
Glenda breathed in, "MOM!"  
Tiffany came in "What the hell is going on here?!"  
"Dad wants to buttfuck me!"  
"Chucky, what the actual fuck?"  
Chucky began to sweat, he couldn't tell the reason to Tiffany, she'd flip out.  
"I wanted to teach her how to...fuck"  
Tiffany was enraged "AND THAT MEANS YOU JUST BUTTFUCK HER?!"  
Chucky was trapped in a maze, he had to tell her. "Fine, you blonde whore. This was the real reason. She uploaded this video." And he showed it to her.  
Tiffany had a blank face. But then...she began to masturbate!!  
Chucky gasped and Glenda couldn't believe her eyes. Chucky then began to walk towards Tiffany "Do you need help?" He asked.  
She nodded. And they fucked. Again. In front of Glenda.  
Glen began to wake up and walked away slowly. He couldn't control his laughter. Chucky looked at him and said "Why the fuck you laughing?"  
"Dad...it wasn't Glenda who uploaded the video. It was me! I drugged her and made her think it was actually her, while it was me!" And he began to laugh loudly.  
Glenda and Chucky were speechless. Then they grabbed the knife (Chucky was still naked.) and began to chase Glen, who was running away while laughing. While a naked Tiffany tried desperately to stop them.  
End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chucky woke up, he felt horny and bloodthirsty at the same time. Meh, it isn't the first time that happens. He looked at Tiffany, who was trying to watch porn without being noticed, she didn't knew Chucky was watching her. Chucky got off the bed, making Tiff jump in surprise. "O-oh, good morning Chucky!"  
Chucky sighed, "I know you were watching pornos about niggas having their dicks as long as bridges." Tiffany was embarassed but didn't say shit.

He was walking towards the living room until he heard something, he ran to the sound and saw Freddy Krueger molesting little kids like the fucking pedophile he is.

The kids were screaming and trying to get away while Freddy was laughing. Damn. Chucky, being the little shit he is, recorded everything while touching his average doll sized dick. Freddy noticed and said, "What the fuck are you doing, you little bitch?!"

Chucky was not even scared "I'm doing what exactly it looks like, you son of a bitch."

Freddy wanted to cut his dick with his claws, but that would mean war, he just wanted to touch little kids in peace! "I don't give a shit unless you upload it. Don't fucking upload it anywhere!"

"'kay,"

\--  
Chucky went out killing, alone, he didn't want Glen being a wimpy bitch and hiding in every corner of the house or Glenda and Tiffany being two whores talking about dicks. He saw a shitty ass house, and decided to do a genocide in there. He opened the door with a pelvic thrust because his dick is fucking powerful, he walked towards a crappy pink door

he decided to kill in there because he fucking hated pink, except pink pussies of course. When he entered he saw a blonde girl that was about 7 years old, her room was ALL fucking pink and it fucking burned his eyes. He looked at the kid and grinned, he loved blondes, they were the dumbest victims on earth. He came near her bed and thought that maybe he could "play" with her before killing her since he was horny...so he had a boner. When the kid turned around, the boner hit her face, making her yelp in surprise. She looked up at Chucky and grinned, "YAY!! DOLLY!!!"  
Chucky slapped her face with the boner and said "Shut the fuck up! Don't want ya parents catchin us..." and Chucky began undressing.

She rubbed her face and pointed at the boner "What is this?"

"Something you will taste!"  
"Wh-"

And after that, Chucky shoved his dick down her throat.

"!!!! Mmmmff!!" The kid began to cry because she was choking. She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

Chucky was enjoying it so fucking much he came after 3.2 seconds. But then the kid bit his dick.

"OW MOTHERFUCKER!" he pulled away and the kid gasped for breath. "I-i don't like this game," she said,,

Chucky took some of the weed from his overalls' pocket and smoke it, "I don't give a shit you bitch."

The kid was angry, so she grabbed Chucky's dick and smashed him into a wall.

Chucky shouted every curse you could imagine while rubbing gently his poor dick.

The kid ran to the door, but Chucky took some condoms from his overall's pocket and called for her, "Look, hoe, balloons!" and he threw them at her.

The girl's eyes widened, "BALLOONS!!" and she began to fill them with air.

Chucky walked to the kitchen and saw shitload bottles of vodka, he drank 666 bottles and he was drunk as fuck. He returned where the girl was and began to buttfuck her 666 times too. He recorded himself while doing it. When he finished he stabbed her in the anus and ran away. He looked like a retarded kid trying to walk properly on the street. He walked in an house where a man and a woman were fucking, Chucky was all like "og shit wrong house sorry" and he closed the door.

Then he opened it again and said "can i join" but he closed the door quickly before the man could hit him with a bottle.

He finally arrived where he lives and opened the door, he realized he was still naked and everyone stared at him. "What the fuck yall looking at?!" he glared at the wall.

Tiffany looked at him, kinda worried and said "Chucky are you alright?"

"Yes bich, where d fuck is my romom?!" (im crying chucky turned into roxy lalonde)

Glenda and Glen looked at each other and then she said "What the fuck did you just say?"

Then Glen replied "I think he meant where is his room."

Tiff took Chucky to his room and he began to upload the Freddy video and the video where he fucked the girl...on facebook! Not youporn, not pornhub, but facebook!

Freddy was scrolling some weird kinky pages on facebook, then he had a notification of Chucky uploading a video with his name tagged on it.

He saw the video and was enraged.

Meanwhile Tiffany saw the video of him fucking the girl and she had enough of Chucky being a pedophile.

So they kicked open the door of his room and they found Chucky trying to shove his penis in pencil sharpener.

Needless to say he got his dick stitched up too.  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a bit better?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit years ago goddamn


End file.
